1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the production of smooth surfaced pressboard from polyaramid fibers.
2. Prior Art
U.S. 4,752,355 discloses a polyaramid pressboard and its production. The "Standard Pressboard" precursor referred to in this reference, though having relatively low density, has a very rough surface. The compression resistant pressboard product prepared by this reference is very dense.